Luces verdes en Halloween
by NitaPotterBlack
Summary: Lo que sucedió en la noche que Harry sobrevivió por primera vez. Visto desde dentro de la casa de los Potter.


Era una noche húmeda y ventosa, pero los Potter estaban tranquilamente en casa, resguardados y según crían protegidos por el encantamiento Fidelio

**Luces verdes en Halloween**

Era una noche húmeda y ventosa. Los Potter estaban tranquilamente en casa, resguardados y según crían protegidos por el encantamiento Fidelio. Ellos no sabían que su antiguo amigo los había traicionado, que los había vendido al Señor Tenebroso.

James estaba con Harry en el salón. Harry reía abiertamente cuando James sonriendo de oreja a oreja hacia salir nubes de diferentes colores de su varita. Primero rojo, luego lila, luego dorado, azul, verde, y así sucesivamente. James reía cada vez que su hijo intentaba coger el humo con sus manos, con sus diminutas manos. Y distraídamente le susurró:

-Algún día, Harry, tu podrás hacer aparecer nubes de colores, como éstas.- Harry simplemente miró la varita con cara extrañada: ya no salían nubes.-Harás nubes de colores y mucho más, Harry, serás un gran mago.- Oyó pasos al otro lado de la puerta y mientras hacia salir más nubes de colores para hacer volver a reír a su hijo, la puerta se abrió y James sonriendo a su mujer agregó:

-Serás un gran mago, como tu madre.

Lily rió. A ella siempre se le hacía imposible no reír ante cualquier cosa que dijera James. Después de esos duros años haciendo ver que le detestaba, después de haber reconocido su amor hacia el merodeador no podía parar de sonreír cuando el hablaba. Ella era feliz. Feliz con él y con su hijo, Harry.

-Es hora de irse a la cama niños.- Y sonrió al ver el puchero que puso James- Mañana ya seguiremos con las nubes de colores.- Dijo esto sin saber que no habría un mañana, que no habría un mañana con nubes de colores. Sin saber que en el mañana ella no estaría y James tampoco estaría para hacer reír a su hijo.

James se levantó y cogió a Harry, se lo dio a su mujer y le dio un beso al niño, sin saber que sería el último beso que podría darle. Luego se acercó a la oreja de Lily y le susurró:

-Por mi, si quieres tener a un Harry número dos, podemos empezar ya...- y sonrió pícaramente, tal como le encantaba a Lily. Ella simplemente rió con la broma.

-Ya tendremos tiempo, James.-Pero ella no supo que no tendría tiempo, que sus horas estaban contadas, que sus minutos llegaban a su fin. Sus corazones tan llenos de amor no se dieron cuanta que estaban haciendo sus últimos latidos.

Lily se fue, subió las escaleras dispuesta a arropar a su hijo en la cuna. Cuando de repente un fuerte golpe se oyó. James sin pensarlo y olvidándose el "artilugio para hacer humos de colores" en el salón corrió al vestíbulo, para ver quien era y que pasaba. Se arrepintió de inmediato de no tener la varita consigo. Así que no se le ocurrió más que prevenir a Lily, para que ella y el niño se salvaran:

-¡Coge a Harry y vete, Lily! ¡Es él! ¡Corre, vete! ¡Yo lo contendré!

Esas palabras debieron parecerle graciosas a Voldemort, porque sino no estaría riendo. Eso fue lo último que pudo pensar James Potter antes de desplomarse en el pasillo de su propia casa depués de ver una luz verde muy brillante e intensa. Pero hay que decir que no fue lo último que vio. Junto con la luz verde vio una serie de imágenes. Las imágenes de su vida. A él le pareció que sucedían muy lentamente, pero en realidad pasaron todas en un par de segundos:

_Era el primer año que iba Hogwarts. Estaba muy nervioso porque aún no conocía a nadie. Pasaba por el pasillo mirando en los compartimentos, se detuvo en uno, pero estaba lleno, se detuvo a mirar una bella pelirroja sonriente. Luego siguió caminando hasta encontrar un compartimiento casi vacío, solo estaba Sirius._

_La selección. Sabía perfectamente que iría Gryffindor, pero estaba nervioso igualmente. Le tocaba a Black. Vio como este se dirigía triunfalmente a la mesa de Gryffindor. Más tarde la pelirroja también iría a parar a Gryffindor. Y por último él._

_Clases y más clases, solo veía el pelo pelirrojo de la chica que estaba sentada delante._

_Noches caminando por el castillo junto con sus amigos. Noches de luna llena, noches en el Bosque Prohibido. _

_Él arrodillado pidiéndole a Lily para salir. Él en la enfermería después que Lily le echará un maleficio. _

_Estas escenas re repitieron, pero cada vez la pelirroja era más mayor, más adulta, más bella y se oponía menos._

_Finalmente el Sí. Solo vio que todo se movía, porque el estaba saltando de alegría, no se podía contener._

_Noches, muchas noches junto a Lily._

_Comprando los anillos para la boda. Casándose._

_La noticia de que se debían esconder. La precipitada decisión de que fuera Peter el Guardián._

_Harry en brazos de Lily._

_Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry... __Harry cada vez más mayor, aunque en realidad no era mucho más mayor, solo unos meses._

_Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily… Lily siempre sonriente._

_Harry y Lily. Ella lo iba a acostar. Y finalmente, la luz verde._

James Potter murió asesinado cruelmente por Tom Ryddle, que se mostró al mundo como: Lord Voldemort.

Un grito, un largo y espeluznante grito salió de la boca de Lily Potter. Se había dejado su varita abajo. No podía bajar, no podía escapar, estaba atrapada. Apresuradamente cubrió la puerta con cajas y sillas, intentando así impedir que Voldemort entrara. Cogía a Harry con todas sus fuerzas, no quería perderlo. Cuando vio que las cosas que había amontonado frente la puerta se movían, Lily se desesperó. Moriría por su hijo. Lo había decidido desde hacía tiempo, pero nunca pensó que sería así. Cuando se abrió la puerta, acurrucó a Harry en la cuna y se plantó delante, sin otra arma que el amor que sentía hacia Harry. Según Dumbeldore el amor era tan poderoso. Lily confió y creyó plenamente en el amor, en el amor hacia su hijo, su único hijo. Se armó de valor y gritó:

-¡Harry no! ¡Harry no! ¡Harry no, por favor!

-Apártate, necia. Apártate ahora mismo...- contestó una fría y aguda voz.

-¡Harry no! ¡Por favor, máteme a mí, pero a él no!-Lily rogaba, pero no cambió su posición ante la cuna. Estaba erguida con los brazos extendidos. No pensaba moverse de allí. Jamás.

-Te lo advierto por última vez...

-¡Harry no! ¿Por favor... tenga piedad... tenga piedad! ¡Harry no! ¡Harry no! ¡Se lo ruego, haré lo que sea!

-Apártate. Apártate, estúpida...- y sin piedad, la mató.

Harry estaba mirando a través de los barrotes, mirando como ese señor hacía luz de color verde. Quizá pensó que era su padre disfrazado. El caso es que cuando Voldemort se acercó, Harry, empezó a llorar. Y lloró, y lloró, y lloró como nunca había llorado.

Voldemort, molesto por los gritos y los lloros del niño, lanzó la tercera luz verde en una noche. La maldición no salió bien, en absoluto, el niño quedó intacto. Intacto salvo una cicatriz en la frente, con forma de rayo. Esa cicatriz que durante 16 años le dolería, no siempre, pero si mucho e intensamente. Esa cicatriz era la única prueba de que había existido esa noche. Esa trágica noche, la culpable de que, en el futuro, Harry no podría vivir su vida como hubiese querido. Harry se convirtió en el séptimo Horocrux de Voldemort, porque Voldemort tenía un alma muy destrozada y debilitada, que se rompió con la única arma que poseía Lily Potter: el amor.

**A partir de aquí todos conocen la historia... ¿Os ha gustado? Dejad comentarios, sean positivos, negativos, constructivos, etc.**

**Es mi segundo fic, lo he escrito porque me pareció injusto que no se pudiera leer la versión vivida desde dentro. La versión de toda la verdad, con los detalles de lo que pasó. Si lo pudimos leer en el último libro en las páginas 292, 293 y 294. Las cuales he respetado totalmente. La idea de lo que pasó y el diálogo entre Voldemort y Lily son de J. K. Rowling. Pero es más "apetecible" de leer desde la perspectiva de los Potter que desde Voldemort. No me doy ningún merito, simplemente el hecho de verlo todo desde dentro de la casa. Me hizo ilusión escribirlo. **

**Gracias por leer y por perder vuestro maravilloso tiempo con mi fic. **

**Nita.**


End file.
